Esto es una despedida
by DarkMat
Summary: Esto es un preview de un fic que se vera en algun momento... esta carta va escrita a personas que saben o quieren comprender el amor... a esto va este mensaje... o segun lo que entiendan.


**Este fic es algo cursi para algunos pero puede que tenga algo mas que esto, asi que a leer**

**Es realmente hermoso estar vivo para conocer el amor, lo que la gran palabra abarca, y poder conocerlo en todo su aspecto.**

***Carta:**

Gracias a Dios, lo pude conocer… Pero hoy lamentablemente, me toca conocer la otra cara del "amor"… Su lado amargo, tengo que separarme de la persona que más amé en mi vida, tengo que finalizar lo que fue para mí una hermosa historia de amor que hoy, tiene su final.

Él, que lleno de inmenso amor mi vida durante cinco años, lo tengo que despedir de mi vida… Pienso que cuando causas inmenso dolor a la persona que amas, ambos no pueden olvidar ese dolor tan profundo, porque queda una herida abierta que sólo el tiempo cicatrizará… Atravesando el difícil momento que vivo, entendí aquella frase, "Nada es para siempre"…

Así es, estando junto a él, pensaba que todo, sí todo, era para siempre, pero hoy, me di cuenta que no. La frase es clara y simple, es entendible pero es muy dura de aceptar… Comprendí que el amor es una cascada de emociones, emociones intensas, alegrías y felicidades únicas, tristezas y angustias profundas…

Comprendí que el amor hay que saberlo cuidar, me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho… dejé que en lo que era nuestro amor y que sólo pertenecía a nosotros, terceras personas se involucren, opinaran, criticaran lo que ambos sentíamos el uno por el otro, cuánta falta de respeto a un amor que era tan puro y verdadero… Comprendí que encontrar tu único y gran amor, no te garantiza la eternidad, te llena de felicidad y amor, pero no te garantiza que sea tuyo por siempre…

Comprendí, lo que es sentirse realmente triste, triste de verdad, cuando te duele el corazón de tanto llorar por el ser amado, no saben la gran tristeza que inunda mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi corazón, ese corazón que latía por nuestro amor todos los días… Comprendí que tengo que despedir a mi gran y único amor, ese hombre que marco a fuego todos los sentidos de mi vida. Comprendí, y me doy cuenta ahora, que estoy lejos de él, que realmente lo amé, y no saben ¡cómo lo amé!

Lo amé con tanta, tanta pasión e intensidad que es con la misma intensidad y pasión con la que lo lloro…Comprendí que el amor deja sus enseñanzas, buenas y malas, pero las deja…sé que hasta a esta altura el amor no es solamente rosa, el amor te lleva a conocer todos sus colores hasta los más grises, los más oscuros…

Comprendí que el amor enseña a crecer, amar, creer confiar compartir vivir el amor, junto a él aprendí cada uno de estos verbos y déjenme decirles que fui ¡feliz! Hoy comprendí, que tengo que separarme del, aunque me duela en lo más profundo, pero cuando algo ya esta más que podrido ¿qué sé puede hacer?...

Comprendí y asumo que fui la generadora de esta separación, pero también me di cuenta que el gran error estuvo en ambos, en no saber poner limites a nuestra relación de pareja…pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta…ahora hay que seguir…Comprendí que ya no puedo producirle más dolor de lo que le cause, ¿para qué?, ¿con qué fin?

Demasiado con todo lo que pasó para que todavía siga estando a su lado, comprendí que para seguir una relación se tienen que cerrar las heridas del pasado para poder seguir adelante, si aún no cierra la herida pasada jamás podré seguir adelante, porque en esa herida no cicatrizo el perdón, el rencor…

Finalmente, me despido de él, delante de cientos de personas , quizás fui cobarde por no despedirme en persona, como se tendría que hacer, pero no puedo… Si supieran lo que es para mí tenerlo frente a mí, mirar sus ojos y decirle, se terminó, y esta vez para siempre… Me devastaría… Sólo con escribirlo me hace trizas…

Lo despido de mí, con profunda tristeza, angustia, con el corazón que ya no tengo, esta historia que empezó hace 4 años atrás hoy, finalmente, se escribe el cartel Fin… Jamás pensé que podría suceder pero así lo es… Lo recordaré como siempre como el gran y único amor de mi vida, que me amó, me respetó y supo estar a mi lado cuando más lo necesitaba.

Olvidarlo ni arrancarlo de mí jamás lo podré hacer, porque vivirá siempre en mí, como un gran y hermoso recuerdo del inmenso amor que nos tuvimos, y que fue realmente un amor de verdad, unos de los pocos que sé pueden dar por estos tiempos. Olvidarlo… ¿cómo? si me une al de por vida, mis dos hermosos hijos…

Imposible olvidarlo porque mirar a mis hijos es recordar el precioso fruto que nació de un amor verdadero… Que duro es esto, que duro es el amor, que duro es llegar a su fin… En conclusión, comprendí que amar inmensamente a la otra persona no te garantiza que te amen de igual manera, quizás dar tanto amor no llega a ser suficiente…

Comprendí que el amor no lo hace todo…, pensé que tener el amor de la otra persona cuando vienen los tiempos difíciles aforrándonos de nuestro amor te sacaría adelante, siempre juntos, pero no es así…la realidad me mostró otra cara… Tengo que comprender y aceptar que ya no tendré sus besos, sus caricias, sus abrazos, sinceramente lo extrañaré muchísimo, muchísimo…

Pero si deseo con todo mi corazón que pase el tiempo y que pueda ver que todo lo que hice y dije fue por amarlo con gran intensidad, que tuve miedo de perderlo en varias situaciones, sólo yo sé lo tanto que lo amé.

Sí tienen a su lado a la persona que aman con todo su amor y pasen situaciones graves o no, lúchenla, sigan adelante, aférrense a ese gran amor que se tienen y jamás pero jamás dejen que terceras personas se involucren en su relación de pareja, la relación de pareja se constituye por dos personas, no dejen que esa relación sé desgastes sé corte se termine por deseos de personas que no quieren la felicidad de nadie.

Deseo con todo el corazón, que dentro de un tiempo, él, pueda reponerse, seguir adelante y ser feliz, le deseo con todo el corazón a mi amor Daniel que hoy ya lo deja de ser…, que pueda encontrar la armonía y paz que necesita su interior.

Mi amor Daniel, me despido de ti, te amo como siempre lo hice, a pesar de todo, ¡te recordaré y amaré!... Hasta siempre y gracias por haber sido… ¡mi gran y único amor!

***Fin carta**

**Escrito esto, una Guacamaya Azul deja la carta en la entrada de una casa y decia en la parte exterior: De: Perla. La Guacamaya suelta unas lagrimas y se va de ahi rumbo a algun lugar desconocido en busca de un nuevo hogar junto a sus 2 hijos...**

**Continuara...**


End file.
